


Nicotine

by minxwinxy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Songfic, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwinxy/pseuds/minxwinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did a little editing to the story, not really a lot but just a little :3</p></blockquote>





	Nicotine

Rhys sat alone at the bar while his friends, Vaughn, Yvette, Fiona, Sasha and Timothy were on the dance floor, dancing  
"Why are you sitting here all by yourself, kitten?" The all too familiar voice asked him  
"Because I want to be alone"  
"Now sweetheart, you and I know that's not true so why don't you tell me why you're here all alone at the bar?" Jack purred

"Because I don't know how to dance"  
"So? Who cares if you don't know dance, you gonna get on the dance floor no matter what, pumpkin"  
"But I don't-" Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Rhys by his whist, a different song started play as soon Jack and Rhys were on the dance floor, if they were correct the DJ said it was a song called Nicotine by P!ATD

 

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die_  
Burn my lungs and curse my eyes  
I've lost control and I don't want it back"

 

Jack pulled Rhys closed to him "just follow my lead okay, kiddo?" He whispered into Rhys ear, Rhys nodded

 

_"I'm going numb, I've been hijacked  
It's a fucking drag"_

_"I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you"  
"So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do"_

 

Rhys tried to follow Jack's lead but he ended up almost falling on the floor twice and had stepped on Jack's foot  
So Rhys ended up going back to the bar but before he could even sit down, Jack grabbed him by his whist again and dragged him over to the bathrooms "Jack! what the-" before Rhys could even finish what he was saying Jack grabbed him by his hip and pulled him into a deep kiss

 

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine"  
"Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine"_

_"Yeah"_

_"It's better to burn than to fade away"_  
"It's better to leave than to be replaced"  
"I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match"

 

Jack licked and pulled at Rhys bottom lip, asking for entry  
Rhys opened his mouth and Let Jack's tongue explore his mouth  
Jack grinded against Rhys, causing him to moan out Jack's name

 

_"I'm going numb, I've been hijacked"  
"It's a fucking drag"_

_"I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you"  
"So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do"_

_"Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine"  
"Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine"_

_"Yeah"_

 

The two males finally broke the kiss and tried to catch their breath "that was-" "amazing?" Jack interrupted Rhys  
"Yeah"

 

 _"Just one more hit and then we're through"_  
"Cause you could never love me back"  
"Cut every tie I have to you"  
"Cause your love's a fucking drag"  
"But I need it so bad"  
"Your love's a fucking drag"  
"But I need it so bad"

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine"  
"Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine"_

 

Jack kissed Rhys softly "I love you"  
"I love you too" Rhys snuggled into Jack's chest and listened to his heartbeat

 

_"Yeah..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little editing to the story, not really a lot but just a little :3


End file.
